Throw Your Cares Unto The Wind
by morbidinfliction
Summary: Merry, Pippin and Lily are back, but with secrets, dark pasts and feelings that are best said,but not...Will they be able to keep the carefree lives they've always lead? Reviews are appreciated...
1. Throw Your Cares Unto The Wind

**Hoodlum Hobbits**

Lily sat by the edge of the lake, quietly watching the fish rippling about in the pond, she wanted to go find her best friends Merry and Pippin, but found herself unable to pull her gaze from the still scene displayed on the water. She heard the rustling of footsteps in the grass behind her. And knew exactly who it was.

"Hullo Pippin" she said with a small smile.

"How'd you know it was me?" He whined as he sat beside her and began to eat an apple she knew he'd probably stolen.

"Magic" She joked, "You should know that by now Pip"

"Oh I'm sorry Lil, I forgot." he teased. There was silence for a while, they sat there, cooling their feet in the water and feeling the breeze on their faces.

"So where's Merry? I haven't seen him all day" Lily broke the silence.

"I'm right here" she heard him say as she was pushed into the lake. Though she hadn't expected it, she'd gotten her revenge, as she fell; she pulled him in with her.

They surfaced and laughed.

"You foul creature!" Lily said, splashing him with water.

"Hey! Watch it! I had nothing to do with that! Don't spray me!" Pippin said, jumping away from the edge. Lily's eyes showed a twinkle of mischief as she glanced at Merry, one look at him showed that they were thinking the same thing. Together, they inched toward Pippin, who backed away slowly then took off running, with Merry and Lily right behind him. They ran across the meadow separating the town from the lakes.

With a lunge, Merry tackled Pippin; they crumbled into a pile on the ground, laughing. Lily came running up behind them, delayed by the dress she wore. She collapsed onto the ground next to them. Breathless, they lay there, staring at the aqua blue sky above and trying to breathe. When they could finally stand, they started walking slowly, as most Hobbits do, taking their time to avoid any chores they might rush into. They walked the cobblestone streets of Hobbiton, not really knowing where they were going, and not really caring. They talked of a lot of things, but mostly food, because as we all know, Hobbits are very hungry creatures. They'd been walking for a short while, when they came upon a pub where they'd shared many memories before. Walking inside, they were greeted by the familiar sounds of chattering and the familiar tink of mug on wood. Taking a seat at a table in the corner, they could see the sky turning blissful shades of purple and pink.

"Well, fancy meeting you here!" An obnoxiously familiar voice reached their ears. They turned to find a fat, very neat, Hobbit, with a very long nose, and blond hair combed neatly to the side. His baby blue eyes settled on Lily, because though he wouldn't admit it, (But everyone knew anyway) he wanted Lily.

"Bolo Sandybanks, to what do we owe this displeasure?" Merry said, his eyes glinting dangerously. The Sandybanks and the Brandybucks' had had a mini-war going on for ages.

"What are _you_ doing here? Come to pick on us _common folk_ have you?" Lily sneered. She hated Bolo as well as the rest of The Sandybanks. She turned to Pippin, who'd apparently gone to get more ale for them. She turned to Merry and Bolo, their eyes still locked on each other.

"Bolo, hurry up and say whatever it is you've come here to say." Lily spoke, trying to keep her voice calm to mask the hate surging through her veins.

"Father sent me to see how the common people were doing; we do find you people quite fascinating." He said arrogantly. Lily took a quick look at Merry, whose blue eyes were still glaring at Bolo, his fists had clenched. She laid a hand on his, and shot him a glance, then stood. She took her time by smoothing out her blood red dress, before shifting her eyes to his.

"Well, we find your…kind…amusing, we do sit and talk over supper how a head so big as yours can fit through a door. Tell me, do you have to get your doors modified? Or do you just do it yourself?" She smiled with satisfaction as Bolo's face turned a shade of scarlet and he turned and briskly walked out of the tavern. The pub, which had gone silent, slowly returned to it's loud self. Lily sat down, and brushed away a strand of brown hair that had escaped the ribbon in her hair. Pippin returned with the ale, and Lily took a long, deep drink from her. They sat there in silence for a while, trying to calm down from the event that had just happened.

"You know, I wonder when Sam's Gaffer is going to make those biscuits he makes, they're quite tasty." Pippin said, daydreaming as he licked his lips.

"I don't know what to do with you Peregrine Took!" Lily laughed as they stood to leave. They walked past the barkeep who bid them a goodnight. When they walked out into the darkness, they found that the gentle breeze had turned into a cold one. Lily, wearing just her dress, found herself shivering. Merry noticed, and took off his own jacket, gently placing it on her shoulders. They walked quietly into the night. They stopped at Pippin's house first, since it was the first house on the path.

"G'night Pip, see you tomorrow!" Lily said, giving him a quick hug.

"Night Lil." He said, not noticing the small glare he'd received from Merry.

Merry and Lily walked down the path, further into the outskirts of Hobbiton. Merry caught Lily's arm as she went to turn down the road that led to Merry's house.

"But, aren't we going to drop you off?" She asked.

"No, I want to make sure you get home safely, it's a long ways to walk yourself." He said. They walked together, to a comfortable looking cottage tucked away in the trees. They stood there, looking into the deep depths of the forest.

"Well, night Mer, see you in the morning." She said, giving him a hug.

"G'night Lil." He smiled as he turned to leave.

"Merry…thanks for walking me home…" Lily stopped him. She had wanted to ask him in, but somehow the words didn't come, this was a strange thing for to happen to Lily, because she was one who always said what she felt.

"No problem" he said, walking quietly down the road, until he was nothing more than a speck in the distance. Lily went inside, and readied herself for bed. She looked into the mirror that hung above her bureau. She looked back, her face was unusually pale against her dark brown hair, and her own gleaming green eyes dug into hers. She smiled as she curled in her bed. She fell asleep and dreamed of things to come.


	2. When Pie Leads To Pain

**_Chp.2_**

Lily woke to sunlight streaming through her windows. She yawned and dragged herself out of bed. She dressed, this time in periwinkle. A knock at the door made her jump slightly. She opened it and wasn't surprised to find Merry and Pippin standing there.

"Lil, have you just woken up? It's past noon!" Pippin said shocked.

"No wonder why I'm starving!" she said as they walked into her small kitchen/living room. She put on some water to heat up for tea, as they sat down and talked, while munching on cheese.

"So, what brings you two to the outskirts of Hobbiton? Did Olo fall into the lake again?" Lily asked, getting up to put the ribbon in her hair, but with no luck, it kept getting stuck.

"Help!" she said as Merry came over and put the ribbon in her hair. The kettle whistled and Lily poured three cups of tea and set them to cool on the table in front of them. Merry and Pippin, unable to wait, picked up the cups and took a sip, only to spit it back out.

"So, what are we doing today?" Lily said. She was just itching to go cause some mischief, being the naughty Hobbit lass she is.

"Well, Mrs. Gamwhich just set a pie on the window to cool, its blueberry…your favorite" Merry said, with a small, evil grin. At once, Lily was on her feet and grabbing her cloak, for it had grown quite cold overnight. They set off, Merry smoking his pipe, and Pippin still eating the cheese. They crept silently past the Hobbits, busy at work, like they should be. They came to a halt under a small window, tiptoeing, Lily came to a halt underneath of it. She felt around and touched a soft, bread crust, quickly she grabbed it and they ran.

"STOP YOU THREE!" shouted a voice that sent chills of excitement and fright through their spines. They turned to find a man dressed in white, and knew exactly who it was, which was clearly obvious to anyone who had lived in Hobbiton for a while.

"Gandalf… how lovely to see you!" Lily said charmingly. Frodo and Sam appeared from behind either side of his white cloak.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this one Lilian," Gandalf said sternly, taking the pie from her. "You know what your punishment is" he said with a slight frown, he was sad to have to punish Lily, he'd become quite fond of her. Pippin, Merry and Lily groaned.

"Dishes?" Merry sighed

"Dishes" Gandalf said. And off he walked, with the 5 hobbits trailing after him. They came to an inn, which they were all familiar with. Merry, Lily, and Pippin sulked after Gandalf, with sheer displeasure painted on their normally joyful faces. They reached the sink, and started their punishment. They washed, dried, and stacked quietly, knowing quite well that talking would only lead to more trouble. It didn't take them too long, since there was hardly anyone there. When they had finished, they said goodbye to Gandalf, who was going to visit Bilbo. They sat at a table, and talked. When Merry and Pippin had gone to get more drinks, Frodo lowered his voice and started talking to Lily.

"So Lil, you know it's time to start thinking about marriage, you're 38 years old, it's time to start a family, you know?" he said

"Yes, I know, I know, but I'm waiting until I find a Hobbit that I think is right." She said, deep inside she knew who she wanted to marry, but dare not say a thing, it could ruin one of her best friendships.

"You know, Bolo's got an eye on you," Sam stepped in. "though with your looks, I'm surprised the hole Shire isn't begging for your hand." He smiled. Lily was never really one to focus on looks; she wasn't one to focus on much of anything else too. She was always too busy outside, running and having fun with Merry and Pippin.

"Bolo…who'd want to have that?" she said, wrinkling her nose.

"What about Merroc Chubb?" Sam suggested.

"No, too serious, there is someone I've been thinking of, but I don't know if he returns my feelings, plus I wouldn't want to spoil a good friendship." Lily hinted.

"Merry? You like Merry?" Frodo whispered with pleasure.

"Yes, yes, now keep it down, I don't want the whole Shire knowing my personal life." She hissed.

"Well, this is great, we leave for two seconds, and you've already formed a little group." Merry joked setting the ale down on the table and sliding in next to Lily, who glanced at Frodo. They sat and talked and it was late afternoon when they said their goodbyes with Frodo and Sam.

They walked quietly around the Shire, most Hobbits were napping by this time, worn out from a hard days work, they passed many houses with men snoring in chairs outside, while little ones played games in the dirt. They kept walking until they reached the edge of the Forest. They stopped, and peered into the silence that encased the trees. They walked into the woods, not scared, but curious, like most Hobbits are. Merry, knowing fully well the dangers that could be lurking in the woods, kept a close watch on Lily and Pippin, because both of them were able to wander off and get lost. Lily stayed close to Merry and Pippin; she too knew what terrible things roamed in this forest. Pippin, who'd heard the Hobbit's tales of the forest creatures, passed them off as naught more than a tale told to scare little ones from playing in the woods. He noticed berries hanging from a bush about three feet away. Pippin walked closer, not noticing the ground, he kept his eyes on the berries, he was close to them, at least a foot, when the ground gave out on him, he shut his eyes and braced himself for the fall, but didn't feel himself fall, opening one eye, he found Lily holding onto a strap on his pants. Looking down, he saw a bed of spearheads. With much grunting, Merry and Lily managed to pull him out of the hole. They were about to continue walking when they sound of footsteps made them freeze, their stomachs turned to stone as they listened to the sound of footsteps draw near. Lily could see them, she, having the best eyesight of all three of them, spotted them far off, but closing in fast, she watched them running. These were the same creatures, the same Orcs that had slaughtered her family years ago. Hatred, Agony and Rage crept into her heart, but she found herself being dragged away by Merry. Together they flew, out of the woods, through the meadows, and straight to Bilbo's house. Knocking hurriedly, they found themselves face to face with Gandalf.

"Gandalf…Orcs…." Merry said between deep breaths.

"Where?" Gandalf asked alarmed, there had not been an attack in years.

"The….the…forest…." Lily stuttered, she was having the most difficulty breathing, her dress prevented her from breathing too deeply. Gandalf showed them inside, though they need no tour, they'd been here a million times before. They sat themselves on the seats, each trying to calm the racing heart and racing head. Lily found this very difficult, seeing the Orcs like that had brought memories out of hiding, memories she thought she'd left behind…Bilbo brought them tea and they sat and explained everything to Bilbo and Gandalf. When they had finished, it was a while before Gandalf spoke, he sat, puffing thoughtfully on his pipe.

"It is a good thing you saw them, who knows what they may have done if we were unarmed." Gandalf said slowly.

"However, I think it would be wise to find Miss Knotwise a bed for tonight.

"Why Gandalf? What's wrong with my cottage?" Lily asked.

"It's too close to the forest for comfort my dear, no, tonight you will stay with Merry." Gandalf said. Merry, Pippin, and Lily were escorted to their homes, for it had grown dark. Gandalf was on his way to warn the other Hobbits of the sightings. Merry chopped wood to feed the fire. The last thing he wanted was for Lily to wake up in a cold house. Lily sat on his bed, head in hands, fighting off the tears that threatened to course down her cheeks. The memories brought fear into her heart, and fear was a feeling she didn't often have. She felt the soft touch of Merry's hand on her shoulder, and looked up. Merry's eyes were dancing with concern and she felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Lil, what's wrong? There's no need for tears, come on, tell me what's wrong Lily." Merry whispered softly, sitting next to her and placing an arm around her.

"Seeing the Orcs today, just brought back memories of my family." She whispered, she was losing the fight against the tears, for one trailed down her cheek, only to be wiped away quickly. Everyone knew what had happened that day, it was a story passed down from generation to generation, and Lily could remember it like it was yesterday.

**_FLASHBACK:_** _Lily was a child of 6, the youngest of three, her brother Drogo was 10 and her sister May was 16, though her 17th birthday was 4 days away. Lily had been sitting in the garden, playing in the dirt as usual. May and her mother were hanging the laundry to dry and Drogo and her father had gone to work in the fields. She was singing softly when screams and shouts pierced the silence of Hobbiton._

_"ORCS!" was all that could be heard as the message was passed. Lily found herself being scooped up and rushed inside. Her mother hid her in a compartment under the floorboards. She laid there, knowing something was wrong by the uneasy silence that had come over Hobbiton. From the crack in floorboards, she could see her mother hugging her sister, and telling her to be brave. She trembled as she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. She held her breath as the door slammed open. She wrinkled her nose, as she smelled the stench of the Orcs._

_"Prepare yourselves for death, halflings!" A deep haunting voice growled. _

_"We do not fear death, only what we will miss by dying." Her mother said boldly. Lily's eyes widened in agony as a sword plunged straight into her mother's heart. Lily swore she could feel her heart break as well. She watched as the Orcs slaughtered May and tore the house apart, looking for food and water, as well as anything else they could find. Lily didn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes, fear and knowledge of what would happen to her if they found her kept her still. She heard the Orcs leave, and wait for what seemed like an eternity until she was sure they were gone. She crept out of her hiding spot, and stood still. She felt her heart rip open as she saw the bodies of her mother and May. She walked over to her sister; May's hazel eyes were open, staring into nothing. Lily closed May's eyes for the last time and kissed her lightly on the forehead, May had been like a second mother to Lily, as well as a friend. With some effort, Lily made herself look upon the body of her mother. The deep green eyes that had once shined with radiance were hollow, and the mouth that had once sung her to sleep, now hung open, in a never ending scream that would never be heard. Lily closed her eyes and gently took off the necklace that hung around neck. Lily hoped her father and brother were all right, or alive. She took one last look around the place she once called home and walked out the door. She'd not walked three feet when her mother's best friend. Mrs. Took was like an aunt. _

_"Lily, where's your mother? Where's May?" she asked, panic growing. Lily didn't need to answer; Mrs. Took could see the answer in her eyes. _

_"Lily…come on, we'll go to my house and you can play with Pippin alright?" she said, knowing fully well that Lily knew what happened. They walked hand in hand down the roads, Lily couldn't help but look at the chaotic scene that was laid before her, the dead and dying lay everywhere, some houses were naught more than ash now. They walked into the house; sitting around a table was The Brandybucks, The Tooks, and the Gamgees. Merry, Pippin and Sam sat on the floor, whispering, at the sight of Lily, they hushed._

_"Lily, is it true? Is your Ma and May really dead?" Sam asked_

_"Yea.." was all she managed to whisper. She spent the rest of her childhood, and much of her teen years with the Tooks. Eventually, she rebuilt her cottage on the edge of the forest. Hard as she tried, it took her years to stop having the nightmares, the flashbacks, and the paranoia of that terrible day. Oft she would visit her family's graves, for they had found Drogo and her father's dead in the fields. In the months following her family's death, she became herself again. She, Merry and Pippin would run in the meadows, taking care not to run too close to the woods. That day left a scar in Lily's heart, but it didn't bleed red, like most wounds do, this would bled black; this was a different kind of wound, instead of being outside, this was inside, and most wounds that bled black took many years to heal; and most never healed at all. This was that kind of wound, it would never heal. **END FLASHBACK**_

The tears exploded out of her eyes, and she didn't bother to fight them. She knew it would be useless to try stopping them. Merry cradled her and stroked her hair. His heart was beginning to sadden, he wanted so badly to help Lily, to take her tears and her pain, he wanted to make her happy, but he knew there was nothing he could do. They sat there, rocking, late into the night. Lily finally stopped and Merry went to feed the fire, when he turned around, Lily was fast asleep in his bed. Merry smiled as he pulled the covers gently up so she'd be warm. He sat by the fire, thinking. He was 39 and it was time to think of marriage, and children, and though he wanted those things, he didn't want to give up the carefree life he'd always lead, the fact was, he was scared, what if he couldn't be a good father, or a good husband? What if he couldn't provide for his family? What then? Those thoughts scared him. He knew who he wanted to marry, it was Lily, and he suspected he felt the same way, but every time he tried to ask her, the words never made it past his lips. He looked at Lily, far away from the troubles she'd been dealt. He climbed into bed next to her, and shut his eyes, soon he was dreaming as well


	3. Nightmares and Naughty Hobbits

**Chapter 3 **

**Nightmares and Naughty Hobbits**

Lily woke up; a cold sweat had come across her. She trembled as she remembered the haunting visions of her dream. It had been years since she'd had a dream like that. She was forced to relive that horrible day over and over again. Creeping out of bed, she fed the fire, which was burning low. She watched the flames, getting lost in her thoughts. Merry turned in bed, but Lily didn't move, she stared at the fire, as if determined she would find an answer to her problems there. She jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to find Merry there.

"Lily, what are you doing up?" he asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Feeding the fire, you know I've always loved fire." She said. Lily was always one to play with fire, she'd jump over it, feed it at celebrations, she found it soothing, the crackling of the twigs catching flame calmed her heart, she didn't know why, but it did.

"Aye, very true" he said. "Well, come on, we'd best get to bed, who knows what hour of the morning it is!" he said as he headed her towards the bed. They climbed in and Lily found herself in Merry's arms. They lay there, feeling the soft touch of each other's skin. Merry watched Lily sleep. She was beautiful as always. _How can she go through so much heartbreak, and still keep a smile? _Merry thought. He knew that deep down inside somewhere, the pain was tucked away, hidden, and one day, she was going to explode. He watched as a smile crept onto her face. And he couldn't help but smile too. He shut his eyes, happy to have Lily here to keep him company, these nights had gotten lonesome, and he felt alone in the darkness of the night. Lily sighed softly, moving her hand across his waist, hugging him to her, as if thinking that if she let go, he would leave. Rest came upon Merry, and he wearily closed his eyes, reflecting on Lily and courage rose in his heart, he would tell Lily his feelings, he would tell the world. He needed to; he felt that if he didn't, his heart would explode with love. He slipped into a sound sleep. Lily found that morning came too soon for her liking. She'd always been one to sleep late, an unusual habit, since most Hobbits were early risers. She woke to Merry's singing voice and she smiled slightly; he wasn't known for his astonishing voice. She crept up behind him and poked him slightly. He turned and grabbed her arms and spun her around, they laughed as they twirled and danced. The sun shining in the windows accented the joy on their faces. Their delight was short-lived as a grim faced Frodo and Sam knocked hurriedly on Merry's door. Lily felt herself growing uneasy, she knew this was no good news they brought.

"You must come quickly, your cottage, it's been ransacked!" Frodo blurted. Merry grabbed Lily's hand and they flew. They came upon Gandalf standing at Lily's house. He gestured her inside. She walked slowly up the steps, not knowing if she wanted to find out what happened. She entered, and let out a shriek of terror. Everything was ruined! Her things lay broken and thrown all over the place. She ran to her room, her clothes lay all over; her dresses were not ripped, just strewn about. She walked from room to room, open mouth and her eyes wide. She was speechless.

"It is definite, Lily, you are not to return here until we can ensure you're safety," Gandalf declared.

"But-" Lily started to declare.

"Gather your things, Lilian; if it is okay with Merry, you will continue to stay at his home." Gandalf said sternly, he'd forgotten how stubborn Lily could be. Merry nodded as he watched Lily gather some dresses, her nightgown, and other things she'd need. Merry had mixed emotions, he was happy he could spend all this time with Lily, but sad because her beautiful house had been destroyed. He helped her pack her things and they loaded them into Merry's house. Lily's head was filled with thoughts and ideas. She didn't speak at all as they made their way to their normal place. Merry and Pippin played games in the water, while Lily sat and thought. She watched Merry and Pippin splash in the water, and she smiled, this is where she belonged. When her family had died, her Aunt Dolly had come to take care of her, which didn't work out. Dolly wanted Lily to be ladylike, to sit up straight and cook and clean, while Lily wanted to go play with the boys, she wanted to run and climb trees and continue to be one of the boys, like she'd always been. Dolly, frustrated by the way Lily was, left her with the Tooks and went back to her home in East Farthing. Lily dived into the water alongside Pippin, and they laughed and played in the water until mid-afternoon. They made plans to meet later at the celebration to welcome Gandalf. Pippin left to go change, Merry and Lily went to go change as well. They wandered the streets, watching the Hobbits prepare for the celebration. They opened the door to Merry's house; Lily took her emerald green dress and went to change. When they had finished changing and hanging the wet things out to dry, they decided to sit and talk. They walked to the meadows, the perfect place to just sit and talk, for no one would find them, save Pippin, who could find them anywhere. They sat in silence for a while, just watching and listen, and in their own way, talking without words. Merry turned towards Lily, who smiled at him. He took her hand, and to his surprise, she didn't pull away. Lily smiled, her eyes glowing warmly as her face filled with color. Merry brought his face closer to Lily's. Her stomach turned into knots as their lips softly touched. They kissed, Merry's hand slid onto her face, as her hand came to a rest on his wrist. They pulled apart and smiled. Both of them had dreamed of this day, but neither thought it would happen. The breeze hit their faces, almost as if it had been holding its breath as they kissed. They walked hand in hand towards Hobbiton, to help cook and set up. The Hobbits smiled as they saw Lily and Merry draw near, they had been waiting for this for some time. Lily helped cook, which she was quite good at, but never liked to do. Merry, helped chop wood, and set up the decorations, we all know that Hobbits' parties where always the best decorated. Pippin showed up, not helping, but just sitting, drinking and smoking as he watched the others work. He noticed the way in which Lily and Merry looked at each other, and knew something had happened, but couldn't put his finger on it. When Lily had finished help cook, she started to play with the children, who loved Lily dearly. She was very good with little ones.

"Miss Lily, Tell us a story!" the children begged, they loved to hear Lily's stories, filled with adventure and danger, they were always the best, even the grown Hobbits would stop and listen as she unfolded another adventure.

"Well, let's see, There once was a Hobbit by the name of Orboc, and Orboc was a very curious Hobbit," She began as the children listened intently.

"Was Orboc a naughty Hobbit?" a voice piped up.

"He was indeed! He would do all sorts of naughty things"

"Like stealing pies,"

"And playing in the dirt after he'd gotten clean?"

"Or chasing the birds in spring?" They said.

"Yes, all of them, and many more!" Lily laughed; she loved the children, for they had such bright imaginations.

"He was walking around Hobbiton one day, deciding what bad things he was to do that day, when he smelled a delicious smell, and he followed that scent till he came to a pie cooling on a window, he stuck his finger in and popped it into his mouth…. Cranberry…His favorite! When a hand came smacking down on his head. Oh poor Orboc had a lump the size of a tater! His mother had seen him tasting the pie, and she picked him up and threw him right into the lake she did! Orboc was furious! That night, he slipped away and traveled into the woods, the Forbidden Woods, and he walked and walked, Orboc was frightened of the sounds he heard-"

"Did he hear Orcs?" Rose asked in a hushed tone.

"No, Rose, Orcs haven't come here in many ages." She reassured the small child.

"She heard the sounds of snapping bushes, and his stomach growling, for he had been sent to bed without supper, but he kept walking, until he came upon a small cottage. He knocked on the door and was met by none other than a witch!" The children gasped.

"Did she turn him to stone?"

"No, she did something worse, she turned him into a frog, and Orboc tried to go home and his mother shrieked in disgust! She threw him out of the house, and Orboc lived the rest of his days as a frog, all because he was a very naughty hobbit." She finished. _If that were true, Merry, Pip and I would have been frogs along time ago._ She thought. The sun sank in the sky, exploding colors of soft blue and orange among the stars as the celebration took place


	4. Welcoming Gandalf

**Chapter 4 Welcoming Gandalf**

Merry, Pippin and Lily sat at a table beside Sam and Frodo. Merry and Lily had told them of their happening. There was a round of cheering before Frodo asked in a hushed tone.

"Will you be married?

Merry looked at Lily.

"I don't know we'll have to think about that" Lily said as she smiled at Merry. They laughed for hours reminiscing and telling jokes. Frodo and Sam laughed as Merry, Pippin and Lily danced on the tabletop, singing and drinking late into the night. There was a flash of light as Gandalf set off some of the fireworks that he was famous for. Lily felt happiness rush into her heart, she'd forgotten all about the events that had taken place. Tonight, she could smile; she could lose herself in the music and just be herself, no mask, no tears, just a smile, a mug of ale and her best friends. She sat down; breathless…she hadn't danced like that since she was a child. Merry sat next to her, gently brushing her hair away from her face. She flushed with color. They sat there, watching the Hobbits dance and laugh, letting the pain flow from their hearts, into the fire. Tonight, things, for once, looked hopeful. Lily watched Pippin awkwardly dance with Rose, she couldn't help but giggle along with Merry and Frodo. Sam apparently had gone to stare at Rose, another hobbit… Sam didn't have the courage to talk to her, let alone ask her to dance. It was well after midnight before the party finally came to a stop. Hobbits left, walking this way and that, discussing the events of the night, Merry and Lily bid goodnight to their friends and strolled into the night. They reached Merry's house and Merry collapsed on the bed. Lily went outside to gather firewood; she hadn't reached the door when she heard Merry's snores float into the night. The sound of crickets surrounded her, and the smell of lilac and rose on the night air made her sleepy. She fed the fire, and climbed into bed along side Merry, and fully clothed, slipped into an easy sleep. Lily was in a place she didn't know, it seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She could see shadows up ahead, four of them, she started running, realizing it was her family, she ran, closing the gap between them, she could almost reach them now, when she found herself staring at the ceiling of Merry's house. She turned to wake Merry, but found his blue eyes staring into her green ones.

She looked at Merry, and smiled. She found herself getting lost in his eyes; she looked away as she up sat next to him, gently giving him a kiss on the cheek. He pulled her closer and kissed her, his heart exploded with love and nervousness. They looked away, each blushing and each happy. Lily smiled softly, picking up her light blue dress and going to change. She came back in and looked out the window.

"What a lovely day, shall we go outside for a bit?" she said to Merry. They opened the door and sun exploded into their faces. Merry smoke a pipe as Lily read a book, which was just like Lily; if she wasn't running around and causing mischief in Hobbiton, she had her nose in a book; many times Pippin would find Lily missing, only to stumble upon her in a tree, reading. Lily loved to read, to see the image in her head; the book would suck her in, the world was oblivious to her while she was reading, all she saw was the characters, the setting, and that's all she wanted to see. Merry watched the Hobbits pass, lounging on the warm day, the gentle breeze carrying the laughter of the small ones playing. Lily looked around, suddenly filled with the urge to walk somewhere.

"Merry, do you want to walk somewhere?" She asked, closing her book and setting it down.

"But to where?"

"The meadows? The Woods?" Lily suggested. She wanted to be out in the sun.

"The woods? Lilian! You know we're not supposed to be in the forest!" Merry whispered. He never called her Lilian, no one did, only when she was in deep trouble or being stubborn.

"Well, that's why it's fun!" Lily said with a gleam of mischief in her eyes. Lily and Merry slipped quietly out of the yard and made their way towards the silent forest on the edge of the town.

**_Hello all, what'd ya think? it's a bit shorter than i'd hoped, but skiing this weekend limited my writing time, so this is what i've got, Chp. 5 should be around soon (I hope)_**


End file.
